More Than Human
by Moon Eunsoon
Summary: Isai Maboroshi's story takes place over 20 days between 8 different POV's: Isai/Izaya, Isai, Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, the Green Dragons, and a Client.   She's the new girl in Ikebukuro and is finding out how abnormal this place is. IzayaXIsai
1. Ra!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. Isai is my OC.  
><em>

*_Enjoy!_*** XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ra!<strong>

**(Day 1: Friday, 6 pm)  
><strong>

**I**

The world was pretty much the same for Isai Maboroshi. Nothing ever changed. Nothing ever happened, until…she suddenly found herself in Ikebukuro. She didn't understand why or how she was in this place all of a sudden, but her parents told her that she needed to find something to do with her life while they went away overseas for work.

Hanging her head as she walked down the sidewalk, she thought to herself, 'Why do I even need to be here of all places? There's tons of stupid things that happen in this town and it's so boring.' Her bangs hung over her left eye, hiding it for a very specific reason.' While she was not looking where she was going, she happened to bump into someone else who wasn't looking where he was going either.

"My apologizes," she bowed and stared at the ground. The golden-eyed young man just looked at her curiously, "Not a problem." He grinned. They both continued on their separate ways after that, but not without an assumption brewing in the man's mind. 'Never seen her here before. In fact, I don't even know anything about her…Guess I should do some spying.' His eyes shifted to her, but he continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>(6:30 pm)<strong>

It was getting dark and the girl was getting tired of walking around endlessly after school. 'I'm sick of staying at home by myself. It's so boring in that small apartment that I feel like I have to break free of it. Why is that?' She turned to see a park bench close to some short bluish-white spherical lights.

'Maybe if I just lie down for a little bit, I'll feel better.' She stared at the park bench, feeling hesitant. From around the side of a building, hidden from view, a cell phone snapped a close-up picture of her face. Apparently, the man she had bumped into earlier today had followed her.

She fell asleep almost instantly when she got on the bench. 'Must be really stressed,' the man conjectured to himself. Shortly after the girl had been on the bench, two guys that appeared to be in a color gang, due to their like colors of clothing accessories, approached closer to her location. "Uh oh. Looks like I need to interfere here," the man said to himself at the sight.

"Whoa! What's a cute girl doin' here?" one of the guys said. The other shrugged. "Beats me. Hey, look at that bag she has with her; probably has money in it. Whatcha' say?" The first man grinned and they began to take a step closer when a man jumped into the scene, "Excuse me guys, but I need to get my girlfriend home." The guys glanced at each other and back to him. "Where'd you come from? Who are you?" The man gestured to himself, "Like I said, I'm her boyfriend, Izaya Orihara." "You never said that." He made an exaggerated surprised look , "Oh, I didn't? My bad. Whatever," he became serious in tone, but kept a smile plastered on his face, "Just get out of here now before I end your miserable lives." He pulled out a knife when another one of the guys stepped closer. "Whoa, dude. This guy's crazy. Let's leave him alone," the other said; they obviously didn't have any weapons on them. The buddy agreed hesitantly and gave Izaya a creeped-out glare.

Once the guys were gone, Izaya got a closer look at the girl, trying to decipher who she was. He frowned at himself, "Man, I'm clueless." Somehow, though, he still felt a little nostalgic when he saw this face. He fondled some strands of her blonde locks curiously. A plan formed in his mind and a grin appeared on his face. "Hope you don't hate me for this."

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 2: Saturday, 8 am)<strong>

Blinding sunlight awoke Isai. She covered her brow with the back of her hand, 'I must have been really tired last night. I'm surprised I made it home.' Something didn't feel right, though. 'Wait a second...' her eyes widened as she shot up to find herself on a brown couch in a well-furnished apartment. She saw that the source of the sunlight came from a large window with vertical blinds. The view overlooked the city. A large wooden desk sat in front of the window and had two computer monitors on it. The walls were basically made of books, but didn't give off a musty smell.

"Hey, you're awake." She snapped her head in his direction with a taut face as Izaya came into the study. When she didn't answer, he gave her a funny look like he was genuinely surprised. He leaned his head towards her, "You sure are one strange human." He placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

He tilted his head randomly twice. "Who are you?" Isai growled smashing a book on his head. He fell forward in a crouching position and rubbed his head while looking up at her. "How can I answer that, if you brain me with 'Mythology'?" She stared at him awkwardly. Standing up, he threw his hands out, "I was about to ask you the same question, actually!"

She crossed her arms and frowned. "I'm not answering till you tell me who you are." Izaya chuckled, "Fine. Fine! I'll tell you, then. I-," he gestured to himself as he had before, "-am Izaya Orihara and I'm an Info Broker." The girl leaned forward quickly and Izaya's eyes widened.

She grinned with large eyes, "Then, you're the same as me." "Really...?" Izaya mused. The girl stood from the couch, throwing the book on the coffee table as she did so. "I am Isai Maboroshi."

* * *

><p><em>*So, what do you think about my first chapter? Is it interesting? Please tell me! <em>

_Izaya: I don't think you'll last very long in the world of book writing, Writer-chan._

_Me: Noes! I will make it!_

_Shizu-chan: As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the flea._

_Izaya: Shizu-chan, that's rude of you to call me that._

_Isai: What's going on? **O,O**_

_Izaya, Shizu-chan, and I: ...**=.=** ...Where'd you come from?_

_Isai: Uh...Writer-san wrote me in the story and I just appeared._

__Izaya, Shizu-chan, and I:_ **(T.T;)**  
><em>


	2. Rara!

_Me: Yay! Second chapter is out now!_

_Shizuo: I have a bad feeling about this._

_Izaya: That's because you're part animal, Shizu-chan._

_Shizuo: What did I tell you about calling me that?_

_Isai: Boys, stop it and read the lame story Writer-san wrote!_

_Me: Why so cruel, Isai?_

_Isai:** :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rara!<strong>

**(Day 2: Saturday, 8 am)**

**II**

Izaya grinned; a devious little plot had formed in his mind. "So, Isai, seeing as you're an Info Broker too, would you like to join me in some serious business? I'll pay you, of course. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm seventeen. What about you? You look too young to be hiring me," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, staring at the strands as she did so. This was an odd question for him. "That's funny - people usually say that I'm older than I really am. You're different, though," he had trotted over to his chair at his desk and jumped into it. He leaned forward on the desk, "I'm eternally twenty-one."

He waited for her answer to his question eagerly. She put her finger to her temple and stared at the ceiling. "Hmm... Okay," she made a pointing to the ceiling, "I do go to school, though." "Even better," Izaya replied.

"This is who I want you to follow," Izaya held out his cell phone with a picture of a blonde man with purple sunglasses in a tuxedo without the jacket. "He looks...happy," Isai joked at his serious face. Izaya smiled, "His name is Shizuo Heiwajima. He'll have a briefcase tomorrow that will be delivered to someone. After that, the person will leave their residence, because it's a rental. I need you to stop him from delivering the case and find out who he's delivering it to. Here's a map of Ikebukuro and one of Shinjuku, where we are now. Bring the briefcase to me when you're done," Izaya handed her the maps. She studied them briefly, "So, I need to go to Ikebukuro?" "Exactly. Go to Russia Sushi at 1 pm and wait for the briefcase guy."

Isai nodded and began to leave when Izaya spoke something else. "Isai, you can stay here while you're working. I have an extra room; it's not that great, but it's better than where you're at now." She froze, "So, you know where I live?" He blinked, "Of course, you're on the people search and in the phone book for Ikebukuro."

She turned back around, "But I just told you my name." He pointed at her bag by the couch, "It's on the bag." "Oh yeah," she laughed at herself. Now, she was serious again, "Well, I wouldn't want to impose." "Nonsense! You'll be just fine and I won't have to keep calling you," he spun around in his swivel chair. Isai grinned, almost laughing at his comedic manners, "Fine. I'll bring my stuff over on Monday."

After she left, Izaya spun to his computer and began typing something on a chat. He started laughing hysterically and spinning around in his chair after he got a reply. "This is just too fun! New humans that I don't even know about keep popping up as my pawns! This is awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 3: Sunday, 12 pm)<strong>

Isai left early so she could wait for Shizuo. Nonchalantly, she mozied over to the side of the Russia Sushi building. It wasn't hard to find with the giant letters of the restaurant; she didn't even need the map for this. This would probably turn out to be quite the boring job, especially waiting an hour for this Heiwajima guy to show up.

There was a tall black Russian standing outside yelling, "Eat sushi! Sushi good!" He was actually quite comical to watch, so it helped pass the time for her. She almost laughed at the passersby that would freak out at the Russian.

About fifteen minutes before 1pm, Isai began to dose off from the warm weather and because she was up all night. "~HOP! STEP! JUMPU! ~" "Ah!" Isai jumped when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she asked the unknown caller. "Isai, be careful around Shizu-chan; he's dangerous." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Izaya-kun. I know that already. Are you actually that worried?" Isai giggled at the silence from the other phone. "Just get the job done," he sighed and hung up.

Something caught her eye after she put her phone away; it was her target. 'He looks cooler than the photo,' Isai gawked from behind red shades.

"Hey, Simon," Shizuo waved as he passed the black Russian. "Hello, Shizuo. You work today?" "Yeah, see ya." "Come eat sushi later, okay?" "Sure thing."

Isai saw her chance to follow when Shizuo turned down an alley. She was as quiet as possible and hoped he was as nice as he talked. She inched closer to him, trying to be able to grab the briefcase swiftly and get away in time.

Reaching out quickly, she grabbed hold of the handle, but couldn't pull it away. Shizuo stopped and she jumped back to be safe. Once he turned around, his eyes went crazy; Isai froze. 'This was a bad idea. I didn't think he'd react like this.'

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, after which, he smashed it with his foot. "You dare to interfere with my work, I-za-ya-kun?" He picked up a nearby trash can and threw it at her at Mach 5 speed. She flipped out of the way just in time, but the fur-trimmed hood fell back and her blonde hair was revealed.

"Why are you dressed like that flea?" The confused Shizuo looked for something else to throw, but was stopped when Isai ran up to him and stabbed him in the side. "Sorry, Shizu-chan," Isai smirked and jumped back again while he staggered.

She was surprised, 'He's still standing. That would probably kill a normal person.' He was really angry now; showing it while he stomped forward. She jumped up to kick, aiming for his head when he grabbed her ankle and threw her towards a brick-walled building. Isai kicked off the wall easily, which let her speed forward with a punch, but Shizuo side-stepped and her hand smashed into the wall where he was at.

Her fist was bleeding now, but not broken. Rage flamed in her eyes as she dodged another attack from Shizuo. This time, as Shizuo was still regaining his balance, she was able to kick his head into the wall. His violet sunglasses shattered and he dropped to the ground.

"Thanks, Shizu-chan," Isai grinned, taking the case. She found his cell phone in his vest pocket and scanned through all his recent calls. 'Found it!' There was a call to Shizuo from the day before and it was from an unknown number under his contacts.

Isai took a picture of Shizuo and texted it to Izaya with a message, 'Going to find the client.' Izaya grinned happily like a child when he saw the message. "She's good," he admitted to himself. The lady that worked for him, Namie, glanced over from her laptop, but didn't comment.

* * *

><p><strong>(1:35 pm)<strong>

A grin of triumph formed on Isai's mouth when she saw the hideout of Shizuo's client. She knocked on the door and heard scuffling from inside. "Who is it?" a quivering male voice questioned. Isai kicked the door down, pulling her knife out to guard herself, but found a machine gun pointed at her by a scrawny, balding man.

"Drop the case!" he ordered; she did so. "A-And the weapon!" She frowned and threw it down to where it stuck out of the ground. The man inched toward the case, still pointing the gun at her. When he reached down to get the handle, she flung five knives at him that cut his gun into pieces.

"Waah!" he fell over in shock. "Heh," she threw more at him, but he dodged them by rolling away. About to throw more, Isai was stopped by a punch to the head. "Guh!" Her skull was aching, but she managed to turn around and see who attacked her. An eight foot man stood cracking his knuckles.

She tried to fight the large man, getting punched back hard as she did so. It was painful and her vision was getting blurry. She got up again anyway. This time, though, a neighing erupted from outside and a pitch black motorcycle burst into the room.

The girl could barely see the rider, making out a yellow helmet and the rest of the person was completely black. A scythe formed in the rider's hand, matching the bike's color.

Both men were defeated by the rider's scythe easily. When the rider was finished with them, she kneeled down to Isai and typed on a phone, then she showed her the text. 'I'm a friend of Izaya's. He said that I could take the case to him and that you've finished this job. I'll take you home.' Isai could barely read the words, but nodded and the rider took her away on her bike.

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 4: Monday, 8 am)<strong>

When she awoke the next morning, in her room, she was sore. She noticed that her hand had been bandaged-probably by the black rider. At least, she got the job done for Izaya. Now, she would eat some breakfast and head over to Izaya's later, after school and hope he wouldn't give her another job like that again.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuo: Why was I just stabbed to death? <strong>(T.T')<strong>_

_Izaya: Shizu-chan was beaten up by a girl! Ufufufu!_

_Shizuo: You're one to talk!_

_Izaya: That doesn't even make any sense! Use your brain cells! Heh._

_Isai: What's going on?_

_Shizuo: I'm getting out of here before something bad happens again._

_Isai: **T,T**_

_Me: I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. I won't have you get beaten up anymore! **XD**_

_Izaya: Huh?_

_Me: I'll beat up Izaya-kun! _

_Izaya: Yay! Wait- What?_

_Shizuo: Okay, I'll stay. Let me go get some popcorn._

_Isai: I want some too!_

_Izaya: (hiding behind a building) Why? *sniffle*  
><em>


End file.
